1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a needleless drug-injecting equipment, and more particularly to a needleless drug-injecting system and a drug-injecting method thereof, which a user to set a plurality of specific parameters, wherein the specific parameters comprises: a usage dose of the liquid medicine, a shot pressure of the liquid medicine, an air flow rate, a single-shot quantity of the liquid medicine, a continuous shot frequency of the liquid medicine, and a continuous shot spacing time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, needleless drug-injecting device has been widely used and its advantages has been confirmed as follows: (1) the needleless drug-injecting device would not hurt human skin and damage skin tissue because of without using any injection needle; and (2) the needleless drug-injecting device would not hurt medical workers because of without using any injection needle.
With reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, which respectively illustrate a stereo view and a side view of a conventional manual needleless drug-injecting device; moreover, please refer to FIG. 3, there is shown a cross-sectional side view of the conventional manual needleless drug-injecting device. As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, the conventional manual needleless drug-injecting device 10′ consists of: an inner housing 12′, an outer housing 28′, a skin tensioning spring 30′, a vial 18′, a nozzle 40′, a skin tensioner 43′, a ram 44′, a trigger 45′, a trigger mechanism 32′, and an injection delivery spring 36′. The operation procedure of the manual needleless drug-injecting device 10′ is as follows:                Step (1) selecting a proper skin tensioning spring 30′ and an appropriate injection delivery spring 36′;        Step (2) selecting a liquid medicine to be injected in to a human skin 22′, and filling the liquid medicine into the vial 18′;        Step (3) disposing the vial 18′ in the inner housing 12′;        Step (4) making the skin tensioner 43′ push against to an injection area on the human skin 22′; and        Step (5) making the vial 18′ produce an injecting flow 34′ passing through the nozzle 40′ by pressing the trigger mechanism 32′, and then the injecting flow impacts injection area on the human skin 22′.        
Thus, through above descriptions, it is able to know that the manual needleless drug-injecting device 10′ includes the advantages of:    1. The manual needleless drug-injecting device 10′ provides the users to complete a liquid medicine injection, without using any pressured air source;    2. Through the skin tensioner 43′, the manual needleless drug-injecting device 10′ is able to easily inject the liquid medicine in to human skin after the human skin is tensioned by the skin tensioner 43′.
However, in spite of the manual needleless drug-injecting device 10′ includes many advantages, the manual needleless drug-injecting device 10′ still includes some drawbacks and shortcomings of:    A. The manual needleless drug-injecting device 10′ can using different skin tensioning springs 30′ and injection delivery springs 36′ to carry out the liquid medicine injection according to different human skin 22′, but cannot be set with different injection pressure according to different molecular weights of the drug fluids.    B. The fluid injection carries out by the manual needleless drug-injecting device 10′ is driven by the skin tensioning spring 30′; for this reason, it can assume that the manual needleless drug-injecting device 10′ can merely complete the fluid injection by on single shot, but cannot achieve multi shot of the fluid injection during a specific drug-shooting interval.    C. Inheriting to above point B, it can also understand that the manual needleless drug-injecting device 10′ cannot be set with the one single-shot quantity of liquid medicine.
Accordingly, in view of the conventional manual needleless drug-injecting device 10′ still includes drawbacks and shortcomings, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided a needleless drug-injecting system and a drug-injecting method by using the same.